Edgar Hoskins
Name: Edgar Hoskins Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Smoking, watching UFC, working out, and movies (whatever catches his fancy, usually blockbuster-type movies.) He's also fascinated with motorcycles, though he's never actually owned one himself. Oh, and until he and his dad moved, fighting. Appearance: Everything about Edgar screams 'delinquent.' All he'd need is the leather jacket, and the ensemble would be perfect. He isn't the tallest or the most muscular, but he certainly is gifted in both of these. His hair is dirty blonde and short, save for two bangs in front parted on both sides, coming down to his chin, along with a bit of stubble on his chin, and his eyes are a vibrant blue. One thing that's easily noticeable about Edgar's expression is that he never smiles. Ever. In fact, he seems to be wearing pretty much the exact same stoic, slightly pissed off looking expression on his face all the time (something he's learned to do as a tool of intimidation.) It'd take something pretty big to change that look on his face. As for clothing, Edgar wears a tough, somewhat heavy-looking bomber jacket, underneath which he wears a black Harley Davidson t-shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans and short brown laced boots. Biography: His mother having died during childbirth, and his father spending long hours at work in order to support them, Edgar was pretty much left to his own devices for much of his life. It was at the age of 12 that he had finally fallen in with a bad crowd, a small gang of kids (four of them) who went around picking on other students and picking fights with whoever decided to take them on. After a few years he took up smoking, though he managed to keep his addiction somewhat under control, not letting the amount of cigarettes he smoked a day rise to serious levels. He also worked just hard enough at school to keep from failing, because having to repeat a grade would've been a real pain (though he eventually had to repeat a grade once eventually, along with the rest of his gang.) This behavior continued well into high school, the fights extending to delinquents from other high schools. Though he never learned any kind of legitimate fighting style, he had beaten up people (and gotten beaten up himself) enough times to become a good fighter simply through sheer experience. Eventually though, he learned that most of the members of his gang were starting to go down paths he didn't like. Two of them had robbed a convenience store, and were planning on doing it again, and one of them had taken to using cocaine. Deciding that they had finally crossed the line and he wanted no part of this, he unceremoniously cut his ties with the group, something they did not take well. A couple days later, they went to Edgar's house to teach him a lesson about leaving the group so suddenly, but only found his dad (Edgar was out at the time), who had managed to get some time off. They finally decided to attack him instead, beating him brutally, and one of them stabbing him in the back with a switchblade. Edgar finally came home just as they were about to leave and, seeing what they had done, flew into an unstoppable rage, attacking the four of them at once. Though he suffered a brutal beating himself, he managed to severely beat the delinquent who had stabbed his dad and succeeded in chasing all of them off. While Edgar's father survived the assault, he was informed that he could never walk again due to the injury to his spine. Fortunately, a bit of serendipity decided to rear it's head, as he soon after received word that he had been accepted for a better paying job (a desk job, fortunately), though it would require him and Edgar to move to Highland Beach. As they made the move, Edgar resolved to atone for what had happened to his father by trying to live an honest life from here on out. However, even when he started attending Southridge for his final two years of high school, he continued to uphold the aloof bad ass persona that he had spent much of his life cultivating (and continued his smoking habit.) Though he never bullied anyone (and stopped fighting with other people), he preferred to stay by himself, and though his grades were finally improving, many other students were still annoyed and intimidated by him. Advantages: Spending much of his life getting into fights, Edgar excels in hand-to-hand combat. Though he is somewhat quick, he leans more on the power side of the scale, and has developed a good amount of endurance and stamina. His detachment from the rest of the students would also mean he would have little problem killing people if he had to. Disadvantages: Edgar would still greatly prefer not to have to kill anyone, which could wind up with him making a potentially fatal mistake if he were to fight someone hellbent on killing him. His "aloof bad ass delinquent" persona has failed to earn him any friends, and there wouldn't be a lot of people willing to trust him. He also has absolutely no stealth skills. Being a long-time smoker, he gets irritable and has trouble thinking clearly unless he has a cigarette on a regular basis. Designated Number: Male Student no. 113 The above biography is as written by Super Llama. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Rattan Eskrima Sticks x2 Conclusions: A stick figure being impaled on spikes has been drawn in the conclusions section of this profile. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'J. R. Rizzolo '''Collected Weapons: Rattan Eskrima Sticks x2 (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Edgar, in chronological order. Pre-Game: V3: *Long Road to Ruin *Cause and Effect *The Science of Selling Yourself Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Edgar Hoskins. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students